


Oh my, my boyfriend is a shapeshifter

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: Modern Magic [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: Bokuto was a firm believer on the power of conversation





	

When he'd left home this morning, Keiji had been playing the tarot cards and told him in that vague witchy way (or maybe he was just sleepy as fuck after his hospital shift) that this was gonna be a special day. Which had gotten Koutarou actually excited. 

He had planned to spend the day with Tetsurou and Kenma at their place, perhaps play some board games and cuddle, or even run around with the hose on the backyard to refresh themselves. Yaku and Kai weren’t going to be there, which was not ideal, but he couldn’t expect everyone to be together all the time, they had their own life and all. 

Even from the outside he could tell the two were having a lazy day already - the curtains were closed, the AC on and one heard no noise from inside.

He'd been dating Kuroo for only two weeks officially, so he didn’t actually have keys to the place yet - and according to Yaku he wouldn’t have them for at least a year, which was annoying, but whatever. 

Koutarou performed his famous door knock and waited wiggling on his feet until the door was opened. He was expecting Tetsurou as usual, but instead he got a shifty looking Kenma. He didn’t say hi or anything of the sort, just made room for Bokuto to step inside the house. 

“Hello! Hello!” He was beaming and just because his friend hadn’t said hi it didn’t meant he wouldn’t be greeting everyone all the same. “What are we gonna do today?” 

“ _You_ are gonna talk to Tetsurou and perhaps make out, I’m gonna play videogames, and later we might get takeout.” 

And he went back to the living room, Koutarou following him to find his boyfriend fidgeting on the couch. There was something different about him, he could tell right away. Like, physically different. He frowned and cocked his head, before smiling openly as usual so as not to let Kuroo feel uncomfortable. Whatever it was that had him so nervous they were gonna talk, because they always did. Koutarou just came closer and kissed him softly before dropping over him on the couch.

“Hey, babe. Looking dashing.” His boyfriend smiled, but his body language still screamed tension.

Koutarou turned from his belly to his back, sprawled across Kuroo's lap, trying to show there was nothing to be antsy about. It seemed to work, those broad shoulders losing some of their tension, and he smiled in that crooked way he did when they were gonna tease each other.

”So, wanna talk?”

“Obviously, you noticed something different about me today?”

It came out as a question, and Koutarou decided to play along.

“Don’t know, did you cut your hair?” 

“Nah. Though I think I should, it's starting to grow a weird mullet.”

“You painted your nails a different color?”

“Nope, still red and white.” He wiggled his fingers in front of Koutarou. “I’m gonna give you a hint.” 

And then he grabbed at his chest for boobs? That now were apparently there? Koutarou was quite confused, to be honest. Kuroo wiggling them almost on his face was funny enough that it got him giggling, though. Also, at that Tetsurou looked much more at ease, which was quite awesome a change.

"Oh my. Those are some really nice boobs.Probably the best boobs I have ever seen.”

“Bokuto, you have never seen a boob before.” 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t see they are amazing!”

Tetsurou kissed his forehead, his voice going soft.

“My body changes a lot, and I’m okay with it, it doesn’t make me more or less of anything. I know it probably won’t change anything between us, but I felt I should tell you already.”

Koutarou threw his arms over his boyfriend’s shoulders then, hugging him tight.

“Nah. You only gotta tell me things when you are ready to do it.”

Kuroo barely hid his smile behind an exaggerated sigh.

"Enough of this mush stuff. Let's watch some trash TV."

Koutarou only hummed while cuddling closer.

**Author's Note:**

> WB time!
> 
> So, Kuroo here is a incubus/succubus (which we'll call cubus for short), which in this verse are partial shapeshifters - specifically they can change their genitals and other bits society usually use to identify gender and so on(including a bit of bone structure, body hair etc). Kuroo for one doesn't have the tightest lid on his shifting (different from Oikawa, who is kinda obsessive about it). About gender identity and how it interacts with their unique bodies in a society that is not structured around that, we'll discuss it further in the series (crossing fingers so that we'll actually write it all)
> 
> Many kisses, hope y'all liked it!


End file.
